


Duck Feet

by urusai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasizing, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urusai/pseuds/urusai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru must satisfy the physical needs that have been interrupting his sleek mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes with a sharp intake of breath. He exhaled slowly as he opened his eyes, fixing his father with a blank stare.

"Thinking about flipping the board over before storming off to watch the clouds on your hilltop. Hn," Shikaku wasn't asking; it was a statement. He smirked from one side of his mouth, and the glint in his gaze gave away his thrill at catching his son losing the Nara clan's trademark calm. He loved pushing Shikamaru's buttons.

Shikamaru folded his arms across his jounin vest with a sigh and kicked his feet up, "Was it the cheek biting or the deep breath that gave me away?" _It was both. Just leave now, like dad said,_ he thought to himself.

"One alone could have signaled concentration, but both together? Your hair may as well be ruffled feathers. I could see duck feet paddling a mile a minute under your surface." Shikaku's smirk spread across his face as his son stood abruptly. "Relax! Shogi will be here when you calm down enough to make a defensive move," he said with a flash of white teeth. The smirk was now a bright smile.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled over his shoulder. His hands were in his pockets as he stepped off the porch and strode away. Shikamaru didn't hear his father making duck calls after him and cackling as he passed the gate. He was on autopilot to the hilltop, deep in thought.

_Traveling all the way to Suna would look hopelessly desperate, and sending a message wouldn't be much better. Almost a month since we broke up? Temari is a fierce kunoichi, smart. Great legs..._ Shikamaru swallowed and shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away. The last few times he wandered down this train of thought, he'd had to hide his physical reaction to avoid public humiliation. _Anyway. Is asking Temari for another night more desperate than going out and picking up a stranger? Probably just cruel. But what if the stranger's stupid or shallow? A civilian? I guess sex with anyone could stop my mind from going here every five minutes._

Shikamaru was plopped down in the grass and staring at the clouds when he snapped out of his mental monologue. Judging by the cloud cover, he would have a grueling workout today. He looked around to be sure the coast was clear before going to work.

Everyone thought he came to this hill to be lazy, but quite the opposite. Shikamaru came to practice judging the size of and commanding the shadows cast by the clouds. _Does dad know I do this? He can't possibly think I'm naturally _this_ good without so much practice. Dad looked rather pleased with himself earlier..._ Shikamaru's internal dialogue picked up again as his shadows danced, moved rocks, caught rabbits, and picked flowers.

 _For a girl? Ino? Hinata? Ten Ten? Sakura? I suppose I can't choose now if I'm picking her up in a bar. Pathetic, troublesome._ Shikamaru's shadows dropped a rabbit and a fistful of daisies as his hands covered his eyes. He wanted to hide himself from his shame. _I have to get this under control._

The last few weeks had been rough for Shikamaru. Since breaking up with Temari, the lack of regular physical release had been breaking up Shikamaru's cool exterior. Attempts to seduce fellow ninja on his latest mission abroad had been unsuccessful. Foreign kunoichi did not appreciate being told up front that he was only looking for a one night stand.

 _They make no sense. How would two ninja keep in touch across the world and over S-ranked missions? Temari was nuts to think we would last. I was nuts to have agreed to it in the first place._ Shikamaru lifted his hands and spread his arms wide with a sigh, remembering the intense emotions that drove him into Temari's arms in the first place. Asuma's death and the secret of Kurenai's pregnancy left him empty of emotion. Shikamaru was desperate for comfort then, for someone to assure him that he could protect his sensei's loved ones. The emptiness of loss and burden of responsibility were gone when Kurenai's daughter came. Shikamaru and Temari grew apart, and their relationship left Shikamaru with this terrible itch he couldn't scratch on his own.

Or could he?

Shikamaru's eyes widened. _I haven't done this since... who knows. But it's worth a shot._ Shikamaru rolled over to his front and crawled on his elbows to a patch of tall grass where he felt a bit more privacy. No one was around, but Chouji was meeting him on the hilltop in about an hour, judging by the sun, and they would be bar hopping this evening. _Better to take care of this quickly now than risk making a fool of myself again later,_ Shikamaru thought as he undid the zippers on his jounin vest and pants.

He closed his eyes and let the sun warm the skin beneath his vest and fishnet shirt, trying to conjure up a smoldering scene to project onto the back of his eyelids. Temari's rear appeared first, hiked into the air, but Shikamaru dismissed the memory when she turned her face to look back at him. _Too soon to masturbate to her,_ he decided as their last fight came to mind. His hand was under his unzipped fly but still over his briefs, trying to do the work his imagination was failing to do. Sakura's face came unbidden, and Shikamaru began to rise as he imagined stopping her lethal fists with his own and planting a kiss over her snarl. He pulled himself outside his briefs and came to his knees, replacing his hand with a shadowy one. She was on her back now and his knees were straddling her legs, his hands holding hers over her head while he tasted and teased between her thighs. Imagination Sakura was as pink as her hair now, and calling his name.

"SHIKAMARU! I know you're here! Your dad said I would find you here."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Shikamaru stayed hunched over imaginary Sakura as he tucked himself back into his briefs and closed his zippers. He wiped his hand in the grass before standing up quickly, scratching the back of his neck and turning just as pink as imaginary Sakura had been under his tongue as he gave the real one a happy eye crease. "Hi, Sakura-chan! Sorry, I was asleep," Shikamaru looked down at the grass as he lied. Sakura didn't look convinced, "'Sakura-chan?' What's gotten into you, Shikamaru? I don't think you've ever greeted me by anything other than 'troublesome woman' my whole life." She crossed her arms over her vest, and Shikamaru noticed how the curves of her breasts met the curves of her hips. His mind wandered back between those hips-- "Stop biting your lip, you big baby, and you can look me in the eye. You were a pain in the ass to find, but I'm not upset with you."

Shikamaru snapped his gaze back to her face, shoved his hands in his pockets, and contorted his face into a blank stare. "Troublesome woman, what did you want?" he asked as he sat back down cross-legged. Shikamaru felt himself still straining against his pants and prayed that the fists in his pockets were helping camouflage the bulge in front. Sakura smiled and took her hands to her hips, "That's more like you. I wanted to invite you and your team to a celebration with Team Seven tonight. It's Sai's birthday. We're going to Shushuya."

Shikamaru had never been so happy to see Chouji approach when he spotted his friend over Sakura's shoulder. "Akimichi-san! This troublesome woman wants us to join her for Sai's birthday at Shushuya tonight. What do you think?" Chouji gave Sakura a warm smile and extended his arms wide, "Of course, Sakura-chan! We'll be there." Sakura smiled as Chouji pulled her into a bear hug. "See you later then! And don't let _him_ fall asleep up here again, Chouji," she said, fixing Shikamaru with a glare. Shikamaru was grateful for the falling dusk covering his red cheeks and the throbbing cock in his pants.

Chouji lifted an eyebrow, glancing between Shikamaru and Sakura's back as she walked away. Chouji spotted the discarded daisies nearby and scooped them up, "'Don't let _him_ fall asleep,' eh? Did you bring her up here only to fall asleep before you could get inside?" Chouji ducked as twin shadows hurled a rock at him and snatched the daisies from his hands. 

"NO," Shikamaru shouted, turning redder, "She came up the hill as I was having a private moment, so I feigned sleep. _These_ ," his shadow shook the daisies under Chouji's nose, "were for later tonight. Or not at all. I don't know." Shikamaru's shadow tossed the bouquet away and he laid back down on the hill. Chouji shook with laughter, falling to his knees next to his friend and pounding a fist on the hilltop. "'A private moment!' PRIVATE MOMENT!" Chouji repeated hysterically. Shikamaru was silent and still until Chouji finished, fuming to himself. _So much for scratching my own itch,_ he thought.

"Come on, Shika. Let's get you cleaned up and ready for a 'private moment' with someone else this evening. Ino will meet us at the bar," Chouji said, hauling Shikamaru up by the arm and leading him down the hill. Shikamaru had commiserated with Chouji over his "itch," and he had given Shikamaru some decent advice. _I'm paying for it now,_ Shikamaru thought. "Was it a hot fantasy at least?" Chouji asked with a smirk. "I'd rather not talk about it," Shikamaru said, turning pink again. "Well, I know for a fact that several eligible kunoicihi will be at Shushuya tonight, and you need only take your pick..." Chouji went on, discussing the young kunoichi expected at Sai's party. Shikamaru tuned into the thoughts swirling in his head.

 _I could do worse than Sakura. She's stronger than Temari, but more delicate, too. Tiny. Naruto has Hinata now, and however Sakura feels about Sasuke these days... well, we can bond over emotional loss, at least. Did I put this much thought into taking Temari to bed? Does it matter?_

Shikamaru snapped to in Chouji's room. "You're welcome," said Chouji as he shoved Shikamaru into his bathroom with a warm towel. "See you in 15," Chouji was shaking his head as he closed the door. Steam was billowing from the shower. Shikamaru sighed as he disrobed. He stepped into the hot stream coming from the shower head, muscles tensing and relaxing. He pulled the tie from his hair and let the water run through. Shikamaru lathered his head with shampoo, and imaginary Sakura called his name as he watched the grass fall to the shower floor from his hair. 

Shikamaru pulled his own hair as he lathered the soap higher, a shadow hand reaching for the stiffening member between his thighs. Fantasy Sakura loved Shikamaru's tongue at her core, guiding his mouth where she needed it by his hair. She yanked his head up and back under the shower head, rinsing his hair, and centered herself over his erection. The shadow swirled down his length, and Shikamaru grit his teeth as she began to ride him. She was unbelievably tight and hot. He couldn't last. Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold out another pump or two, when he came on the shower wall.

 _I'm going to need to last longer than that,_ he thought as he rinsed himself off the shower wall. Shikamaru finished his shower and got dressed, leaving the bathroom to find Chouji ready to head out. "That's better," Chouji smiled, steering his friend to the front door. "We'll have a great night," he said. Shikamaru's hands were in his pockets. "Hn," he grunted.


	2. Chapter 2

The bells atop Shushuya's entrance rang as Chouji pushed Shikamaru inside, but the ninja congregated for Sai's birthday created such a din of laughter and clinking glasses, no one heard them enter. _Konoha's finest,_ Shikamaru thought to himself, _sitting ducks tonight, if an enemy were to enter._ Team Seven, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, was seated at the head of the table, flanked by Yamato and Kakashi. All five were a happy shade of pink, sake bottles and cups strewn among them. Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten were next. Shikamaru lit up when he noticed Kurenai seated between Shizune and Anko. Even Iruka and Gai had made it out tonight.

As Chouji sidled up to Ino for a hug, Shikamaru made a beeline to Kurenai. The table exploded in greetings when they noticed the pair arrive. "You look beautiful, Kurenai-sensei," Shikamaru smiled as he hugged her. _Your hair smells divine, as well,_ he thought, but decided against saying. "And you are strapping as ever, Shika," Kurenai beamed. "Don't worry, the little one is home with a sitter. Here, pull up a chair. Catch up!" Her eyes sparkled as she slid Shikamaru a sake cup and filled it. Shikamaru realized he was staring at her when everyone went quiet. 

Having noted that his final guests had arrived, Sai was standing (wobbly, but standing) on a chair with his cup in the air. "I am pleased you have all convened to celebrate the anniversary of my birth. Please imbibe heartily, and don't say anything I would say this evening. Kanpai!" The table responded and drained their cups. Sai did the same before falling into Naruto's lap, mumbling something about his chin-chin. Sakura stood to make a toast and invited the table to share their favorite story about Sai. Naruto was first to volunteer, regaling Sai's guests with the story of their trip to the bath house and Sai's first mention of Naruto's little friend. The table erupted, downing another glass in praise. 

The stories continued, rousing laughter and sake sips. Shikamaru could only hear Kurenai's laugh. He was draining his cup after each story and refilling as the next teller spoke, watching Kurenai's eyes glitter and her teeth flash after each story. _If I'm honest, I'm also watching her bosom shake with every laugh and wondering what other wonders maternity has done for her figure,_ Shikamaru thought. _On a roll today, champ. First Sakura, now Kurenai. Zero for two._ Shikamaru chastised himself as he glued his eyes to the bottom of his cup, willing the heat below his navel to dissipate. Sakura cleared her throat, and he realized the guests had gone silent. "Your turn, Shika," Sakura prodded.

Shikamaru knew his cheeks were pink with drink, and he felt himself flush deeper. He set his cup down with a clink and put on his most disinterested face. "Sorry, I was... lost in thought. Let's see. I was preparing to run the Chunin Exam when I first met Sai. Chouji, Naruto, and I were catching up when one of Sai's drawings attacked. We fought him off, and Sai escaped." No one laughed. "We became friends later?" Shikamaru tried to save the story, but he had already ruined the mood. "I'm sorry," Shikamaru apologized as he stood and headed for the stairs. "Exactly what I would have said, minus the apology!" Sai squeaked. The table broke into laughter.

Shikamaru was opening the door to the roof when he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him. _I am mortified. And to make matters worse, none of us have been watching the front door this whole time,_ he thought, _I have no idea who this is._ It didn't cross his mind that a friend could be following him to make sure he was OK. 

Shikamaru stepped onto the roof, leaving the door ajar. He crouched behind a vent and thanked the moon for the huge shadow he was able to draw to the door. He couldn't see the door from this angle, but he would hear it. His shadow would glue whoever it was to the outside wall of the stairwell with no problem.

He needed only wait a few heartbeats before the door swung open. The body was against the stairwell wall in another second. A beat later, Shikamaru had a kunai at the intruder's throat. His shadows could feel a woman's frame, but his eyes hadn't adjusted enough to see her yet. She didn't speak, and neither did he. She didn't struggle either. He felt a familiar heat rising in response to the mystery woman's courage. He tried to push it away. _Troublesome. Inappropriate. Disgust--_

Her voice interrupted his self-flagellation, "Either you knew it was me the whole time, and you did this on purpose, or you have known for the last 10 seconds and haven't let me go," Sakura giggled, "I didn't know you were so kinky, Shika," _Troublesome woman,_ he thought, tightening his shadows. Sakura parodied a sexy moan and gently tested the shadow's grip. Shikamaru couldn't stop the heat at his navel from spreading lower. He slid his kunai under her hitai-ate and pulled, letting her hair fall in her face. He dropped the blade as he moved back to the vent where he had hidden earlier for a better view of her.

His eyes had adjusted, and he could see her now. Sakura was writhing under his shadow slowly. She winked when she felt his eyes on her. "The strong and silent type, I see," she laughed again, "You really do want to play, hn?" Shikamaru sent a shadow tentacle to close and bar the rooftop door. "I wasn't planning on it, but I see you're enjoying this so..."

Sakura's voice went dark, "Do you like what you see?" She tossed her head back to get her hair from her face so she could look at him. She could probably see him now, he thought. He was about twenty feet away, seated with his knees bent up and his back to the vent, forearms resting on his knees. He followed her gaze to the shadows attached to his fingertips and watched her shiver. "Almost," Shikamaru said, lifting a ring finger. Sakura looked on as a shadow extended from the finger and picked up the kunai he had dropped, moving it to her collar bone and resting its sharp edge on the button of her blouse. "Don't do it," she warned. They locked eyes, and Shikamaru smiled questioningly, but Sakura didn't look amused. Her hand snapped from his shadow bindings with the Hokage's superhuman strength and knocked the kunai to the ground. 

"I'm happy to play along, but don't ruin my clothes, please. Your shadows can unbutton buttons, no?" She put the arm she had freed above her head and smiled as the shadow that had held the kunai wound itself around her. "As you wish," Shikamaru growled and lifted his little finger. Another shadow made quick work of her buttons. 

Suddenly real Sakura looked like Shikamaru's fantasy Sakura. He was hungry for her. He used his shadow-free hand to unzip his vest and pants. He stood while using the shadows to slide Sakura down the stairwell wall to the rooftop. His shadow lifted the hand still trapped to her side up to the shadowy handcuffs above her head. He smiled as he took a knee to either side of her legs, just like he had in his fantasy on the hill.

He was close enough to admire her exposed breasts. Small pink pebbles sat atop a handful of soft mammary tissue. Shikamaru thought of raspberries on top of whipped cream on top of Sakura pie. He wanted a taste.

He gathered all his shadows in his left hand. Holding them in place, he lowered his mouth to her left nipple and pinched the other with his right hand. She gasped as he sucked hard, lifting her hips against the shadows. He was kneading her right breast and swirling his tongue around the other, nipping at the pebble when she whispered his name. Her hips bucked hard, almost hard enough to break the shadows, just enough to press against the growing erection still trapped under his briefs. Shikamaru growled and pressed her back down with his shadows, simultaneously using them to slide her shorts down. 

His mouth kissed up her collar to her ear as his hand snaked to her naked thigh. Shikamaru breathed in her perfume and exhaled hot into the crook of her neck, "What now, Sakura-chan?" he whispered into her ear before taking her earlobe into his mouth. She turned her head in an attempt to catch his lips with hers and lifted her hips again. Sakura whimpered as he pulled his face away and moved his hand up her thigh, closer to her center. "Use your words, Sakura-chan," he teased, spreading his fingers wide so his thumb rested on lace just above her most sensitive nerve and his little finger hooked into the lace at her hip. He marveled at how small she was, given her strength. Sakura was giving him a pleading look, and he grinned, lifting an eyebrow. She growled, "Kiss me! And get rid of the damned--" Her words were lost in Shikamaru's kiss. His tongue gently traced her bottom lip before searching her mouth as his right hand sent a shadow to pull the panties down to meet the shorts. His right thumb went to work on her swollen clit. His index finger slid lower. Sakura bit his lip and hissed, "Stop teasing!" She sucked where she had bitten as he moved the finger to her entrance, thumb still circling her slick button.

Shikamaru pulled away to kiss down Sakura's neck, between her breasts, down to her navel, a bit lower. His index finger slid in and out, and he looked up at her as he took it to his lips. "I like to tease, Sakura-chan," he smiled as he licked her taste from his finger and exhaled slowly over her core. Sakura was fighting him hard now, hips lifting towards his chin. "Make me come," she commanded, looking down at him, arms still locked overhead. Sakura was ravishing in the moonlight. 

"As you wish," Shikamaru said, fixing his lips on her tight bud and lowering his finger back to her sex. Sakura moaned and bucked as he sucked and drew his finger in and out, in and out. Shikamaru loved the way she tasted. He let his tongue swirl lower as he inserted a second finger. Sakura was saying his name the way fantasy Sakura had earlier in the day. Shikamaru thought she was coming. He felt like a god.

Then her hands broke free, then her hips. _A little emasculating, but sexy as hell,_ Shikamaru thought as he sucked harder at her clit. Sakura was sitting up now, her hands on his head. She was pulling him up to her face by his hair, snarling as she caught him in a kiss. Her free hand was pulling him free of his briefs and pushing him on his back. 

Shikamaru was lost in her taste, her tasting herself on his lips. Suddenly he was aware of the heat around his hips and the cold rooftop on his ass. Her knees were on either side of his hips now, her core hovering over his stiff cock. _Think about anything else. Anything._ Shikamaru begged himself to hang on, lest he come before Sakura was satisfied. He started ticking off sections of the Chunin Exam and students he had failed. Sakura sat up, one strong hand in the center of his chest, the other guiding his tip to her dripping entrance. 

"Make," she slid herself down to Shikamaru's hilt, "me," both hands to his chest pressed down as she lifted her slit back to his tip, "come!" She impaled herself again, leaning forward with her elbows on his shoulders. Her hips were moving up and down quickly now. Shikamaru's eyes flicked between the two breasts pressed to his chest and the two ass cheeks rising up behind her. _Stupid civilian women. Shogi with dad. Chouji eating chips._ Anything un-sexy to hold off a bit longer. _This isn't working,_ he thought, _I have to slow her down._ Sakura was making herself moan, moving faster than Shikamaru could stand.

Shikamaru brought his hands to her hips and held her still, a shadow helping to flip them. "I won't last," he pulled out and slid his glistening tip up against her clit, "if you keep moving," he pinned her hands overhead again, sliding back in, "like that." He pulled out slowly, "You wanted me to make you come, remember?" He plunged back in and hissed, "You're too fucking small," out again, "and tight," he grabbed her right leg and threw it over his shoulder, "to fuck me like that." He buried himself, earning a cry from Sakura. Shikamaru found a rhythm in this new position, admiring the ecstasy on Sakura's face. When he caught himself moving faster, he realized he would have to try another tactic to keep it slow. "Sakura-chan, look at me," he whispered. She opened one eye, then the other, blinking as she bit her lip. "How do you like it? Can I make you come like this?"

Sakura nodded and moaned, "Deeper."

Shikamaru was big compared to her, but she could take his entire length. He leaned forward, pressing her knee to her shoulder. "Like this?" He tucked his hips under when he got deep inside, reaching further. She moaned. He pulled out, and leaning further forward, he plunged back in. She was panting now, right toe reaching towards her hands, breasts moving with Shikamaru's slow rhythm. "Faster?" he asked. She nodded. "Look at me, Sakura-chan," and she opened her eyes.

"Faster, deeper. Make me come," Sakura growled as she swung her right leg over to her left and snatched her hands from his shadows. Shikamaru remained inside as she twisted herself over, rear rising up as she came to all fours to push him further inside. Sakura looked back and locked eyes, begging him to grab her hips. "Come with me," she moaned as he grabbed on and began thrusting, hard. She was getting louder now. He thought he couldn't hang on. _Exams. Students. Responsibility._

She was moving with him, inner muscles clenching each time he buried himself deeper. Shikamaru slid one hand to a pert nipple, and she said his name. Sitting up, she twisted an arm behind her to reach for his hair, kissing him over her shoulder as he moved faster, still playing with her nipple. Sakura's hand covered his and pushed it down to her clit. She was moaning into his mouth now, and he was moving even faster.

Shikamaru broke their kiss and rested his forehead on her shoulder as he hammered up into her and teased her tight bud. She was screaming his name, and he couldn't hold on any longer. Seven quick thrusts, and he was emptying himself inside. Sakura was writhing, sweat shining in the moonlight. As he was spent, she collapsed against him, kissing his neck. "Amazing, Shika," she said as she nuzzled him. He cradled her to his chest. "Troublesome woman," he smiled down at her.

_One for two._


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura began to rearrange her shirt, fastening buttons. Shikamaru's smile faded as he recognized this encounter for what it was. _Physical release for both parties, nothing more. I didn't expect Sakura to be so... assertive,_ he thought as he tucked himself into his briefs and fastened his zippers. He untied his hair to brush the sweat from his hairline and neatly retie his ponytail. 

"Have a spare one of those? You ruined my hitai-ate, remember?" Sakura asked as she stood, turning her back to him, hands arranging her hair. Shikamaru held up the elastic loop he had prepared to tie in his own hair, remaining mute. Sakura waited a beat or two before whirling on him impatiently. She snatched the hair tie he was holding with an annoyed exhale. Shikamaru fished another elastic from his vest and looped it around his ponytail twice as he stood. Sakura was almost done twisting her hair into a knot atop her head. Their eyes met as she let the elastic go with a snap. Her hands dropped to her hips.

"You planned this this afternoon, didn't you?" Sakura's eyes narrowed with her question. Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a step towards her. He didn't mean to close the distance between them, but the door to the stairs was behind her. "What makes you say that?" he answered her question with a question and a raised eyebrow. He was still moving past her. Sakura shifted her weight to the other foot to keep him in her sights, one hip swiveling to the side. Shikamaru stopped near the door and turned to face her. He hoped the shadows would hide the fact that his eyes were glued to that hip. 

Her hands were still perched atop her shapely rear, and the way she was standing made her silhouette appear that much more voluptuous. _No wonder women stand like this when they pose for pictures together,_ he thought, _The hand on the hip emphasizes the ass, slight turn minimizes the waist. She _has_ to know what she's doing, posing like that._

"You were biting your lower lip the same way this afternoon," Sakura broke his train of thought, smirking. She closed the space between them. Grabbing the back of his neck, she bit the area Shikamaru had been worrying a moment before. Sakura ran her tongue across the same spot before pulling him into a kiss. "I will remember that face next time I see it." _Next time?_ Shikamaru's hair stood up. He hoped his eagerness didn't show on his face. Sakura still held his neck and rested the other palm on his chest. She held his gaze, lowering the hand at his chest towards his waistband. Shikamaru left his hands in his pockets like some kind of shield, afraid to touch her back. _She can't possibly want to go again? I'm getting... Shit. Chouji slurping ramen. Ino scolding us. Mom making dinner._

Sakura leaned in closer, pressing herself to him. "This is our secret," she hissed into his ear as her hand reached for his crotch. "Or else." Shikamaru gave a squeak in reply. She was squeezing his still-tender balls, hard.

Shikamaru stood stoic, trying to forget the sound he had just made, willing her to let go. A few seconds passed. He realized she could use some encouragement. "I'll come downstairs five minutes behind you. Tell them you didn't find me," he instructed, hoping his eyes looked commanding more than pleading or that she couldn't tell in the moonlight. Sakura nodded agreement and turned to go as he fished a cigarette and lighter from his vest. He waited until the door closed behind her to light up.

Shikamaru inhaled deep and exhaled slow, thinking about Asuma. He smoked his sensei's favorite brand, though not nearly as often as Asuma had. Shikamaru preferred to smoke alone so as not to provoke disapproval. He was sure Sakura would have given him an ear full. _She must have known she needed a good pounding,_ he chuckled to himself, _she's usually so uptight._ He laughed aloud. _Asuma would have laughed, too._

Shikamaru looked to the sky, wondering if Asuma could hear his thoughts now. _Did he hear me oggle Kurenai-sensei earlier as well? Or include her in my conquest count? One for two... What a jackass._ He scowled at himself as he took one last drag before stomping the cigarette out. Asuma deserved better than this sex-crazed idiot who had replaced his student. He headed for the door with his hands in his pockets, his thirst slaked for now. Shikamaru felt guilty for letting his carnal mind take over for so much of the day. And to have focused so intently on on his sensei's widow.

Downstairs Sakura was entertaining Sai's remaining guests with an animated story about the last time he got this drunk. Only Kakashi, Chouji, Gai, and Kurenai remained, other than Sai. Shikamaru laughed inwardly as he imagined the various pairs who had left together. _I wonder if Yamato can use that creepy face to pull._ He smirked when he made eye contact with Sakura, her story finished and her sake cup to her lips. She winked at him before helping Gai and Kakashi began to collect Sai for his bed  & home. 

His eyes were daggers in Sakura's back. _For someone who wanted to keep secrets, that was rather bold._ He drained one last cup before realizing a soft voice was addressing him. Shikamaru did his best to respond with a calm, "Of course," when Kurenai placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if he and Chouji could walk her back. There was that heat again.

The two groups exchanged goodbyes at Shushuya's door before proceeding in opposite directions. Chouji and Kurenai discussed a fad diet with Shikamaru walking quietly alongside. He was thankful they were too busy counting calories to ask about his prolonged absence from the party. Soon they were at Chouji's door, hugging him goodbye. Shikamaru knew the way to Kurenai's from here, and he offered her the crook of his elbow. She smiled as she took his arm. A small panic set into the heat growing under his navel. _I have to stop entertaining this idea of Kurenai altogether. Asuma would have wanted the mother of his child well-cared for._ Shikamaru winced at the dirty joke he thought of next.

They walked silently for a while before Kurenai spoke, "Are you quite alright? You were gone a while..." Shikamaru realized he had been worrying his lip again and did his best to make eye contact. "Sure, it's been a long week, though. I needed space. Need to rest, relax." Kurenai smiled, "I can relate! I have had quite a time with your god daughter this week." Kurenai was telling him about how her little one had discovered toilet paper rolls and had picked up the habit of grabbing the end square, running all around the house with it. 

Shikamaru was hoping she couldn't tell his eyes were glued somewhere just under her neck. He chastised himself for noticing how her bosom moved as she walked. He made sure to sigh and laugh where appropriate to her conversation, thankful again that she didn't press him for more details about where he'd been during the party.

Shikamaru wondered how they had reached her doorstep so quickly. The panicked feeling hadn't subsided, continuing to war with the heat between his thighs. "Well," he grinned in what he hoped was a friendly-charming-younger-brother sort of grin, "this is you." Kurenai stepped closer to kiss his cheek before stepping to the door. "You smell like cigarettes," she said as she turned her key in the lock. He laughed nervously and repeated, "It's been a long week." _Why do I get so turned on when she mothers me? I'm going to hell._

The raw heat in his loins won out over panic. 

"I know she's asleep, but would you mind if I looked in on my girl?" Shikamaru asked, not easy to take his leave of her. "It would make my week," he added. "Of course, dear. I can't deny a fellow weary warrior a respite." She opened the door, calling out to the babysitter. The two women chatted as Shikamaru ambled to his god daughter's room. He chuckled as he passed the bathroom, imagining her running from the door with a flash of white tissue and an angry Kurenai behind her. _Here's my little devil,_ he thought, standing in the doorway of her nursery, _sleeping like a perfect angel._

Shikamaru was lost in pleasant memories for a few minutes before Kurenai put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry love, chatty that one. It's late, but I can make you some tea," she offered brightly in a hushed voice. _Even her whisper sparkles,_ he smiled. Just as the heat became a fire beneath his navel, the panic set back in. 

"I have to sleep," he said quietly as he shook his head in polite refusal. "Seeing her knocked out has got me jealous." Shikamaru yawned, putting a hand to his open mouth and stretching the other up overhead. He wondered if Kurenai noticed his vest ride up to expose the abs under his fishnet shirt and squeezed his eyes shut, wincing at how tacky his own thoughts were becoming.

"Of course, darling. I understand if you'd like to trek on home, but you're welcome to the guest room. You know how nice the futon is and where to find the linens." Shikamaru felt the panic more strongly now. "I need my bed, but thank you. I can let myself out, you sleep tight." 

He leaned in for a hug with mostly his top half. He thought it better if his lower extremities stayed as far away from Kurenai as possible. "I will. Get home safe." Her hands were hooked over his shoulders, her elbows by his ribcage. She held his chest close to hers like she might hold her little girl or her students. He struggled to keep it together for what seemed like a several minutes. After a second or two of Kurenai's matronly embrace, Shikamaru pulled away and spun around as he muttered, "Good night!" "Night, dear," she told his back.

He tore out of the house. _Another second of that and she would have seen me enjoying that hug in my pants._


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru made it home without incident, opting for roof and treetop travel for speed. If he was being honest, he was also avoiding anyone who might be out this late, one kunoichi in particular. As he left Kurenai's house his panic that she might sense his prurient interest morphed into panic that he might bump into Sakura on her way home from depositing Sai.

Once inside the gate, Shikamaru stole to his corner of the dark Nara compound. His room was far from his parents' suite, but nevertheless he strove for shinobi silence as he stalked across the aging bamboo floors. _Everything is a training exercise, every experience is a chance to become better._ Shikamaru heard his father's voice in his head. 

For a moment he considered going to take a look at the shogi board, but the thought was fleeting. His bed, warm thoughts of Kurenai, and flashes of Sakura's ecstasy-twisted face flooded his focus. Shikamaru continued down the hall to his room. He disabled the traps on his door with two faint snapping sounds and slid inside without so much as a rustle of clothing. One more trap on the window snapped quietly as he opened it to let in some fresh air. The room was already stuffy, as rooms in old homes are wont, and though he was blind to the smell now, his clothes probably reeked of smoke and sake.

Shikamaru began shedding with the help of his shadows as he ambled towards his bed, leaving behind a trail of garments. Fantasy Sakura (or was this the real one?) winked at him as his vest fell to the floor. She was reaching for his hair as he lost the pants. She pulled him into a kiss as the fishnet shirt trailed in his wake, and Shikamaru remembered her sweet sake taste. He was reaching for the waistband of his briefs as fantasy Sakura laid him down none too gently. He fell onto his futon with a dull thud as she pressed herself to him. His elbow absorbed the impact of his weight.

Heavy eyelids shot open. Shikamaru cradled the offending elbow and half-shimmied, half-kicked himself free of his skivvies. Fantasy Sakura popped into a cloud of smoke like a shadow clone. _Troublesome woman,_ he thought, then laughed at himself. As if all the day's distracting sexual thoughts and his stinging elbow were her fault. _To be fair, Sakura was more of a minx than I had imagined on the hilltop. But Kurenai was the object of an embarrassing portion of my musings today. It's like I've got a lusty tailed-beast inside, and the seal is leaking._ Shikamaru frowned at the image that sprang to mind. He pulled his lone sheet up over his face as if to cover the mental picture. _Troublesome. I was so lustful today I imagined Naruto in Kyuubi-induced heat. I need a strategy. This has to stop_. Shikamaru pressed his thumbs and laced his fingers together, resting the hands on toned muscle as he laid flat on the futon. He first sought to clear his mind completely, then to think only about his problem. 

_More sex,_ the obvious solution came into focus first. _With Sakura? She was satisfied with our raw, physical encounter--_ Shikamaru swallowed, realizing he hadn't used a condom, pulled out, nothing. Sakura was the Hokage's own own disciple, skilled in medical arts. There was likely nothing to worry about, pregnancy or disease, but Shikamaru chided himself for not carrying protection. Not every woman he might sleep with would be one of the ninja world's foremost doctors. 

_Sakura's experience level belies that she's had flings like this before. I can't recall her ever having a boyfriend, either. She's married to her missions and research for Hokage-sama, always at the hospital when she's in the village. Competing with Shizune for promotion and shishou's esteem, so the rumors go. But I can't forget that Temari began as just a physical thing, too. Sakura might want more eventually._

A risk he may have to take, he thought. More partners created more risks, health and heart-wise. _Though she may want more in the long run, Sakura is focused on her career now. Her commitment is admirable, even suitable to a "suitor" like me. I wonder if we can keep things up without having to discuss a more formal arrangement._ Shikamaru was pleased with this decision, but his problem was two-fold. Sex with Sakura did not slake his thirst for Kurenai. 

_Avoiding her is almost impossible. I have a god daughter to take care of, and I'm obligated to Asuma-sensei to care for Kurenai, too. Just not like _this_._ Shikamaru sighed. He was exhausted. Just one viable option came to mind, and he didn't like it much. _I'm going to have to wear baggier pants and tighter briefs when I visit. I am appalled this is the best I can come up with._

Shikamaru kept his eyes closed and smothered himself with his pillow. _So much for Konoha's next great tactical warrior. Like so many shinobi, brought low by the head between his legs._ He snorted, hugged his pillow, and let his mind wander between Kurenai and Sakura. The two kunoichi soon lured him to sleep, their imaginary hands and mouths slowing his racing mind to a stop after raising his pulse. 

* * *

Shikamaru woke with an uneasy feeling. An unmasked chakra signature sat just above his window, and he was too drowsy to decipher it clearly. He closed his eyes and feigned a sleeper's stretch towards the night stand. A kunai lay between the futon and the little table. Shikamaru looped a finger through the handle and looked to the window through his lashes. He smirked as he recognized the shapely shadow cast from the tree down onto the floor.

A flash of skin and hair under the sheet, he hurled the kunai out the open window with a spin calculated to plant the blade on the underside of the tree branch just outside and above the window frame. Sakura's shuriken wedged the blade into the window sill. She grinned as she dropped into the room. She stayed low to the ground, right hand pressing into the floor, left hand inside the pouch at her hip.

 _Fingers on another shuriken. Hn. Either someone knows about last night and she's come to collect my cojones, or..._ Shikamaru swore at the heat spreading through him and hoped he had never looked more bored. The sheet fell to his hips as he sat up against his pillow. He put both hands in the air in mock surrender and lazily raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sakura to fill the quiet between them. She was wearing her hospital uniform, a roomy white coat over her usual jounin vest and cargoes. Her bright smile was growing as she lowered one knee, then the other, then the hand at her hip. She looked to the floor as she crawled on all fours towards the futon.

Shikamaru left his hands up. He willed the disinterested look to stay etched on his face, but realization was setting in. Sakura looked back up at him. The grin was gone and her eyes smoldered, lashes batting, lips glistening as if she had just licked them. _Don't bite your lip. Stop. Fuck. Don't watch her hips sway. Eyes up. Damn, those green eyes! Bite the cheek if you have to but not your lip. Deep breaths._ Shikamaru was coaching himself to stay stoic. Sakura's left hand was reaching up to grab at the sheet. He looked up to the ceiling, resting his hands behind his head.

He closed his eyes as the sheet lowered and a gentle breeze from the window caressed his growing erection. Sakura was straddling his shins now; he felt her weight settle over him. She took a hand to his cock and leaned forward, laying her upper body along his thighs. Her chest rested near the hard dick in her fist. His breath hitched as he felt hers on his length. "You would sleep in the nude," she said, punctuating her statement by sliding her lips over his head and down to her hand at his base.

Shikamaru moaned, taking her hair in his hands. She began to move at a brisk pace, his hands pressing firmly as she took more and more of him into her mouth. He hissed as she sunk lower each time. "Fuck, Sakura," he managed as she laid her hand flat on the small curls at his base and her lips brushed her knuckles. She gave a sultry moan in reply, his cock vibrating along with her vocal cords.

She was moving faster and lower, still moaning. Shikamaru grabbed at the futon, the pillow, trying not to buck wildly into her rapid pace. "Sakura, I'm coming, you can stop," he said through clenched teeth. But Sakura didn't stop. She moved her free hand to gently squeeze and caress the pair she had threatened the night before. She kept her pace, plunging his cock deeper and groaning onto it with every stroke. Shikamaru loved the choked sounds she made. He swore as he hammered up into her mouth once, twice, and came hard. Sakura sucked all of him in. Wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, she sat back on her heels to smile at him sweetly.

Shikamaru grabbed her coy face and pulled her close to plunder her delicious, dirty lips. He could taste himself and her mouthwash as he ran his tongue over hers. His hands dropped from her cheeks to grab at the coat, the vest, the pants. He stripped her naked between hot kisses and drew his legs from beneath her, laying her down towards the foot of the bed.

He was growing hard again as he kissed down her neck, collarbone, between the breasts, and licked a path straight to her bare pussy. _How did I not notice last night?_ Shikamaru loved a good wax, maybe a strip of hair but not much more turned him on as much as a sharp mind. Something about what she might be thinking when she had it done, maybe planning to wear a skimpy bikini or have an encounter like this one. He plunged his tongue inside her and she arched into his mouth with a sigh. Shikamaru was eating her like his first meal in days, sucking hard at her clit before flicking his tongue across. Sakura's hips were rocking to his rhythm as she reached for his hip seated next to hers.

She pulled him up and grabbed his cock, drawing him back and guiding a knee to either side of her head. She teased his tip with her tongue before asking for his pillow so she could reach. Shikamaru drew a dripping digit out to grab the pillow and toss it over his shoulder as he traced rapid circles around her swollen clit with his tongue. She bucked and screamed, then went silent for a moment.

Shikamaru smiled, pleased with himself, for just a second before his mouth contorted into an O. She had propped herself up with the pillow, pushed his knees wider, and found a way to take most of him into her mouth. "Oh, Sakura, fuck," he said as she slid her teeth gently down his length. He latched onto her clit to suckle and pumped two fingers in and out like pistons. They were in competition now to make the other come first. Sakura reached up to grab his firm behind, pulling him down into her throat. She was moaning and bucking her hips, and Shikamaru inserted a third finger.

He lifted his head with a wet pop and looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to fuck you, hard. You're going to come," he said as he pulled away from her. He grabbed her ankles in one hand, lifting them up straight so she was bent ninety degrees at the waist, her hips lifted a few inches off the mattress, supported by his strong grip at her waist. His tip hung just in front of her entrance. She whimpered. "Patience," he grinned and slid his head up to her clit and down again, teasing. Sakura gave a small thrust and he was inside, eyes wide at the unexpected heat. "Go ahead, Shika. Make _me_ come," she said as she pumped her hips. With a snarl, he pulled her ankles higher to still her movement and slid all the way in. He pressed her knees back to her shoulder, folding her in half.

One hand on the back of her knees, the other on her exposed breast, he began to pound into her. He could feel himself tap against her cervix with each deep thrust. She was screaming his name and reaching down to touch her clit as he tweaked her nipple, a slick squelch keeping time between them. She circled her hips as she traced frantic rings around the swollen bud, fingers wedged between their defined muscles. "Mmm, I'm coming on your pretty cock, Shika," Sakura's eyes were closed as she spoke languidly and quiet, so she missed the conflicted look of pride and shame that flashed across his face. _Pretty cock? Well, that's a compliment if she's coming..._ He lost his thought as he felt her heat seize around him suddenly.

Shikamaru shuddered as he spilled into her and collapsed. He came to his senses laying atop Sakura's chest, a faint sound in his ear. He smiled as he realized it was her soft laugh. He looked up, and they locked eyes. His low rumble joined hers. They laughed until tears came to their eyes.

Shikamaru rolled off to her side onto his back and looked back over at her. He wiped a tear streaming down her cheek. "Good morning, Sakura,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, Shikamaru," Sakura's eyes were shining as she beamed at him. Without another word, she slid over towards her pile of clothes and began to dress herself. Shikamaru's smile faded into his usual resting-bored face just as quickly.

"You seem to be forming a habit of stalking and fucking me," he said with an eyebrow lifted. Sakura shrugged, "Is this you complaining?" _Blunt didn't go over so well with the others. Let's try to flirt,_ he coached himself. 

"Observing, but I think I got it wrong. It's not me you're after, it's my 'pretty cock,'" he said smugly. Sakura whirled on him as she put on her bra. "It's pretty, Shika," she told him, matter-of-fact-ly, as if he should already know and tell people so. "But that's just one medical expert's opinion. I could put you in a textbook, or Kakashi's _Icha Icha_. It's smooth and aesthetically pleasing--" "And it makes the novel's heroine experience multiple orgasms every time?" he suggested dryly. Sakura huffed in amusement as she shrugged on her flak vest. "Gee, Shika, if I had known you had such a big ego about your gorgeous cock, I might not have stopped by this morning," she grinned and pulled on the oversized white coat, fully clothed now. "On the other hand, this was better than coffee before work!" _Sounds like a challenge..._ he thought. _She may adore my dick, but I will make her come without it._

Sakura leaned over the futon to kiss him goodbye on the cheek. He caught her chin with his right hand and her ass with his left, drawing her into a kiss and his lap. She squealed in surprise. Her hands held his face. She deepened the kiss before pulling back. "I'm gonna be la--" she said to the face in her hands before the hand at her chin clamped over her mouth. 

Twin shadows yanked green twill and red lace to her thighs and pinned her hands on the futon above her. Shikamaru drew his hand away as a shadow wound up the sheet and pulled it over her stuttering lips. His mouth lowered to trace the muscular indentions near her navel, his fingers sliding up and down her still-dripping slit.

She was cursing through the sheet between her teeth as his mouth reached her most sensitive nerve. Her legs kicked out of the pants and clamped around his neck as he teased her. She squeezed his head closer with her thighs when he sucked hard. He stopped to smile when he heard a muffled, "Oh, god," and sunk his index finger in. Out. Two fingers in. Out. Three fingers, tongue swirling around her glistening clit.

Her hips were moving with his hand. His tongue flicked a faster rhythm above his fingers. He pulled his slick digits out, using both hands to pull her legs from around his neck and pin her thighs apart. He drew back to look at his handiwork. Shiny, wet folds still rocked to the slow pace his fingers had set.

"I love a fresh wax," he told her, ignoring muffled whimpers. "The pain it took," he lowered his head to trace the thin line of pink hair leading to her clit. "The planning," he licked up from the top of her slit to the fine, pink trail. She squeaked. "And perhaps most erotic, the idea of a smoking hot aesthetician spreading hotter wax over this _pretty_ pink pussy," he rubbed his thumbs up and down either side of her mound, palms flat on her upper thighs. He grinned as she moaned faintly and twisted her center towards a thumb, begging him to touch her there again. "Do you ever get wet like this on the aesthetician's table?" 

His thumbs were still kneading the soft tissue around her labia. Sakura made an exasperated noise. He thought he made out a curse from the angry sounds coming through the sheet in her teeth. Her chin was tucked to her chest and she was staring daggers at the eyes peeking up at her over the mound between her thighs. "No? Shame... I bet you leave _her_ dripping. Touching all around these pretty lips," he licked them tenderly, "but never getting to feel inside." He spread her wide and licked all around her slit again before sliding his tongue deep. 

He tried to touch every internal ridge with his tongue as he nuzzled her clit with his nose. She was panting and moaning, and he understood when she screamed, "There!" into the sheet. His tongue was reaching up towards her clit from the inside, lapping a curve up behind the very top of her entrance. He replaced his tongue with two hooked fingers from his right hand, stroking quickly back toward himself as if he were beckoning someone to him. 

He wanted her to come. She was half panting, half screaming as he took his tongue to her knot of nerves while stroking the same spot just inside. Her hips moved frantically against his face. Her thighs fought to lift off the futon, and it was all he could do to keep one thigh planted with his left hand. Shikamaru laid his head to the right to hold down the other toned leg, tongue still lapping at her clit. 

She sounded like a cat in heat now, hips still swirling. He sent a shadow to his right to hold her still and lifted his head so he could watch. "Let me see your _pretty_ pussy come for me, Sakura," his eyes darkened and his lip curled as he watched her thrash. His fingers still traced the cleft just inside. He took his mouth back to her clit as her volume increased, and he sucked and stroked until she was still and quiet but for her heavy breathing.

"Am I still just a pretty cock?" he asked as he released his shadows and drew the sheet away from her lips. Sakura sighed. She flexed and fisted her hands as she sat up, getting the blood and feeling back into them. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for a response. Her panties and cargoes were on the floor. She picked the panties up, wiggled into the lace, and came to sit cross-legged. Her eyes met his before dropping to his erection and darting back up. She smiled quickly, then went stoic, fishing for something in her pocket.

"I am afraid I'm going to have to call in sick," she told him with a serious look, pulling a hospital pager out of her roomy white coat. "I haven't missed a day in, well, ever and--" her sentence hung in the air as she stared at the gadget, pressing buttons. Shikamaru's grin widened and white teeth flashed as he drew himself closer to her. She was still pressing buttons when he closed his hands around hers, molding his smile into the expression of a clinician about to deliver the bad news. "I'm afraid there is only one cure, Sakura-chan," he said grimly as she giggled.

"Give me that white coat and lose the vest. I'm going to have to play doctor."

* * *

Shikamaru wore Sakura's white coat-- just the coat-- and paced as she sat on the futon looking up at him expectantly. His "pretty" cock peeked out behind white each time he turned to pace. "So the fever began last night," he repeated in his best doctor voice. "Yes, Nara-sensei," she addressed him as if he were her general practitioner, "You see, I went up to the roof to see a friend of mine who was a little sick himself, and well, the cold out didn't help." She faked a cough and lay back dramatically, back of her hand to her forehead. "I think you should take a look," she told him, drawing her knees up to one side, twisting at the waist. Shikamaru thought of how she had posed last night. _So the ass looks bigger, waist is smaller. Her waist is fucking tiny anyway,_ he marveled. _But if she thinks I'm going to touch her whenever _she_ wants, she's mistaken._

Sakura peeked underneath her hand to see if he was moving closer. She found in him in the same spot, and stuck her rear out a little more. Shikamaru stood facing her, hard dick hanging out under the coat buttons, his arms crossed. "Not yet, Haruno-san, I'm afraid I need some more background," he sounded bored. Sakura threw both hands over her eyes and rolled onto her stomach away from him. "Please, doctor," she whined, "I'm terribly ill." She arched her back so her ass rose as the pitch rose in her whine. Her face was buried in her hands and the tangled sheet.

Shikamaru appreciated the thin red lace between her cheeks and the defined muscles that made a cleft where toned hamstrings met gluteals. His eyes stayed glued to that cleft as he shuffled and kicked the clothes he'd strewn on the floor last night behind the armchair by the night stand. "Tell me more about your friend, Haruno-san," he said, taking a seat in the chair. "What were you two doing up there?" He slid a hand under the white coat.

Sakura hummed like she was sampling a freshly-baked pie and pulled her hands to her chest. She pulled off her shirt and stretched her arms out overhead, matching bra and breasts pressing into the futon. She pulled her knees under her hips and spread them wide, hiking her ass higher, before sliding one elbow down to her hip. She pressed herself up with the other hand just enough to look back at him over her shoulder. She watched Shikamaru stroke his length. "We were fucking," she said, sliding her knees out and in with hips thrusting. She was fucking the futon like she had fucked him last night.

He licked his lips and moved his hand to match her hips, eyes glued to the growing dark spot in the middle of her thong. He wanted her to soak the panties through. "And he was sick too?" Shikamaru prompted. "Yes, as sick as I am now," she told him as she lowered the hand propped on her hip to her sex. Her hips were still pumping onto the mattress. "He was so hot, feverish. He just wanted to fuck so bad," she said, running her fingers under the wet lace. She was still watching him jack his erection while he watched her. _Please pull the lace aside. Please!_ He was growing impatient. "Can you help me, doctor?" she pouted as she pounded her hips faster and began to rub her clit under the lace. She was staring into his eyes now. _Fuck. I have to make her beg for it._

Shikamaru cleared his throat and stilled his hand, finding his control. "I don't know how to help yet, Haruno-san. You said your friend was hot. How else might you describe him?" She whimpered and slowed her hips, sliding her knees apart so her weight pressed onto her clit. She reached her hand around to play with the lace from behind. Her hips ground her mound into the futon. Fingers pulled the lace away, left, right, flashing her wet sex to Dr. Nara.

"He was rather rough at first," she said as she pulled the lace up high. She gasped at the added pressure as the panties pulled at her clit. "But he was generous with his pretty cock, and he could be sweet sometimes." She hummed as she sunk a finger into her pussy, the lace hiding it. She pulled it out slowly and used the wet finger to pull the panties aside. Her finger plunged back in, then kept time with her slow-moving hips.

She waited a few beats, and when Shikamaru neither spoke nor moved she continued. "He is brilliant you know," she gasped at her own touch, "One of Konoha's most gifted tactical ninja." She inhaled sharply before going on, "I suspect he applies that gift to sexual encounters as well." Sakura smiled when she saw his mouth twitch into a tiny grin before returning to the doctor's clinical expression. _She's got my number, little minx. I didn't even ask to see her pussy or for her to touch herself like that. She's going to have to beg and come sit on my dick herself._

"I see," he said cooly, unbuttoning the coat. He watched Sakura lick her lips as his abs came into focus behind his erection. "Tell me more about his cock. If I understand, that's how you contracted the illness." Sakura pulled her fingers out of the pink and used them to pull a nipple free from the cup of her bra. The red lace pressed up under the soft tissue of her breast. His hand dropped back to his erection at the sight.

"His dick is perfect, doctor," she said, playing with the nipple before drawing the red lace back over her soaking pussy. "He fills me up, and he's so smooth. The head is perfect, too, a nice sized ridge to hit the good spots. I love how he feels when he's deep in. I squeeze him tight before he pulls it back out, I want him in me all the time." Her eyes were closing, her hips swapped rocking for circles. Shikamaru's strokes grew stronger, breath heavier.

"Do you want his cock in you now?" he asked, jaw clenched. "Yes," she said, pulling the soaking lace away again. _If I stand up now and give it to her I don't lose, but I don't win either,_ he thought, stopping his hand again. "I think we can fill you up, but I need you to come get an oral exam first," he pressed his thumbs together and laced his fingers, elbows on the arms of the chair. Sakura huffed, seat in the air, chest and arms stretched long on the futon. She rolled herself up to sit on her heels and turned her upper body to face him.

"I'm feeling light headed, doctor. Can't you do it here?" she asked, sliding the knee closest to him out wide. The thong was still off to the side, and he could see a sticky string of her come stretch across her slightly parted entrance. He pressed his thumbs together so hard the tips turned white. _Unbelievable. She wants to win, too,_ he thought. "I didn't want to have to do this," he shook his head.

Before Sakura could ask what he didn't want to do, she was wrapped in shadows and being carried towards him. Shikamaru molded the shadows to hold her in the exact same wide-legged position, heels to her rear. He stopped her so that he could reach her entrance with his tongue. "Don't struggle," he commanded, "or I'll drop you." She looked down at his erection and shrugged, grinning as they locked eyes.

"Now your exam," he reached up to pull her core to his mouth, holding a buttock in each hand. "Oh, doctor, fuck yes. Eat my pussy, please!" she begged as he began to suck and taste. "I love when you eat my pussy," she told him, trying to reach for his head. "Don't struggle or I'll drop you," he told her soaked center, his nose pressing into lace. "How much do you love it? How good is it?" he asked, pushing the lace aside with a finger to suck her clit.

Sakura cried out, "So good. The best I've had, fuck. Please. More." He pulled her folds back with his fingers to flick his tongue over her quickly. "What do you want now?" he asked, sliding a finger in from each side and scissoring them in opposite directions as he licked her bud. She moaned, "Suck, please." He sucked.

She was panting. "Now turn me around. Turn me around and slam me onto your pretty cock so I can ride you. I want you to watch me ride you." Shikamaru was thrilled to oblige. His shadows spun her and pulled her down about a foot, stopping so she grazed his tip. He slid it back and forth and lowered her onto the head before dispelling the shadows. She slid onto him with a wet sound and fell back against his chest, his erection buried deep inside.

She reached behind her to kiss him as she had last night, starting slow circles with her hips. Her knees rested at the edge of the chair arms. She grabbed his knees and shifted her weight onto them, drawing her knees back a few inches and her shins out to rest on the chair arms. She arched as she began to lift and lower herself with small thrusts at the bottom. When she found a rhythm, she sat up, taking a hand to grip the back of the chair over his shoulder for balance.

Shikamaru was lost inside her. She was squeezing him as she moved up and pounding him into her, using hr strong muscles to fuck him senseless. He wasn't aware of his hands moving to her hips, guiding her to quicken her pace and add a rocking movement at the bottom. He didn't realize he was hammering up into her. He didn't remember standing for deeper access. She was digging her nails into his arm clutching her chest, her legs bent at the knee so her heels could hook under his thighs. His other hand was pressing into her lower back, forcing her to arch, and pulling her back for every thrust.

He heard her cry out and realized he had been standing when they fell forward onto the futon. Shikamaru didn't stop. He pulled her rear up with the arm that had been around her chest and used the hand at her back to press her chest into the mattress. He smacked her ass hard and resumed fucking, hard. Sakura was clutching the sheet, her one free breast shaking over the bra cup. 

He caressed the nipple before tracing the lace to the clasp and twisting it loose. The bra straps slid down her shoulders and both breasts bounced free an inch or two above the bra cups. Shikamaru reached for the red lace rubbing against his cock with each thrust and pulled up, remembering how Sakura had gasped when she had done it to herself earlier. Sakura was moaning and convulsing. Shikamaru realized he had lasted a long fucking time.

The realization came too soon. Sakura managed, "I'm coming," through what sounded like sobs, and he began to lose it. He reached a hand to her clit to intensify her orgasm as he slowed his pace to stave off his own. He pulled out when she went boneless and spun her around to sit, bra sliding further down her arms to rest in her lap. "Suck," he instructed, his member still erect and bobbing at her eye level as he stood.

Sakura giggled, looking at his package like a kid on Christmas morning. She took him in her mouth, hands to his base and his balls. She sucked his length and took him deep in her throat before pulling him back out and laying back, his cock and balls still in her fists. "Come on me," she told him, stroking with one hand and playing with her nipple in the other. Shikamaru dropped to his knees as she continued to pump him. He took a hand to either side of her head and moaned.

Sakura milked him until he was empty, creamy white covering her breasts. He stayed hunched over her for several ragged breaths and stared blankly over her shoulder. She rubbed her breasts covered in his come and arched up, pressing them together. "Oh, doctor," she laughed, "your dick is so good. I'm cured!" Shikamaru lay to her side, rolling his eyes and smiling in spite of himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru and Sakura lay quietly next to each other after their laughter subsided. His eyes were falling shut as she curled inside the crook of his arm to rest her head at his shoulder. He flicked a shadow out to pull the wrinkled sheet over them, her delicate hand on his chest, her breathing deep and slow. A glance at his alarm clock told him it was almost noon, but his eyes closed anyway.

Sakura was first to stir awake. Shikamaru watched her through his lashes as her warmth drew away from his side. _She's still as cold as last night. Troublesome._ "You don't have to go," he blurted out as she reached for her pants. "I don't, I mean, I can't go again without eating first. Do you want to get something?" he cringed at the inarticulate mess leaving his lips. "We don't have to. Go again, that is. Or eat."

Sakura smiled a sweet smile and gave a small nod that signaled agreement before her face went dark. "No one is to see us together," she reminded him. "Looks like you'll be getting take out while I hold down the fort. Don't order two entrees from the same restaurant, too obvious. Consider your mission S-ranked," she said as she lifted her chin. _Every inch Tsunade's student_ he thought, shaking his head. _She must be more nervous than me. She's trying to hide this _thing_ a bit too forcefully._

"Sakura, don't be ridiculous. We don't often spend time alone together, but it wouldn't draw attention," he told her, moving to his closet to dress himself. The stumbling idiot from a moment before was gone. "Consider it hiding in the open. If we really _were_ having a secret fling we didn't want anyone to know about, why would we go on a date in the middle of the day?" Shikamaru heard a choked sound coming from the futon.

"Don't tell me the word 'date' can stop Konoha's foremost kunoichi cold?" he asked from inside his sweater. As he pulled his head and arms through, he turned around to fix Sakura with a blank stare. She was red ( _embarrassed or angry?_ ), not lost for words. "Don't patronize me, Shikamaru. I'm supposed to be sick, remember?" "Ah, yes. My mistake," he said, dressed and crouched on the window sill. _Smooth, Don Juan. Now she thinks you want to date her. But if I told her I want her in my bed all day today and gone when I go to work tomorrow, she might not stay._

"Ramen?" he raised an eyebrow. "Sure," she agreed, falling back on the futon. "The bathroom is through that door. Towels on the shelf, don't be shy. Now, if you don't want my mother to see you, keep _this_ door locked. Mask your chakra too, in case dad walks by." Sakura was giving him a half-amused death stare. "Although if I had to guess all the 'Oh, fuck, Shikamaru' and moaning already gave you away," he swatted down the pillow she tossed at his cheeky grin. With that, he took off towards the heart of the village. As he raced along his mind was taking stock. 

_A beautiful woman has been in my bed all day. She wants to keep us secret. She isn't opposed to sex in public places or outside. And she doesn't want to 'date.' I may have struck gold._ He gave himself a literal pat on the back as he slowed his pace. _But she might think I want to date her._

He sighed, resigned that he may have just scared her away from sharing another day like this one. "Hi, Shika!" Ayame's bright voice interrupted his thoughts. He was approaching Ichiraku. "The usual?" "Two, please, to go," he said, taking a seat at a stool, back to the wall. "Dinner for Kurenai again? You're so sweet!" Shikamaru went red. Ayame disappeared with a tray of dirty dishes, shouting the order to her dad in the kitchen.

He slid down the wall, sinking lower into his seat. He looked to the ceiling. He was thankful when the shogi board came into focus instead of Kurenai. _Two options. Accept the defensive posture or assume the offense. Dad expects defense. Offense it is._ Shikamaru picked the more daring of two options that carried some risk and would throw his father off in a way that might yield major returns. A smug smile spread as he realized his normal composure and decision-making skills were slowly coming back.

Ayame returned, too, with a paper bag filled with two hot bowls and cool veggies packed in plastic bags. Shikamaru paid and exchanged pleasantries before heading back home. He made sure to stop at the shogi board before continuing on to his room. Shikaku materialized somewhere behind him as he walked away from the board. He listened to his dad curse at the few options he'd left there.

* * *

Sakura was in his shower when Shikamaru returned. He pulled a stool next to the chair at his desk where he set the take out bag. He was starving, but he decided to wait for her to join him. Taking a seat in the chair, he tipped onto its two back legs and propped his feet on the stool, hands behind his head. Shikamaru heard the water shut off and Sakura's soft hum before drifting off to his inner monologue. The corner of his mouth curved.

 _Dad sounded pissed. One more problem solved. But these troublesome women... I know I said I could go another round after eating, but maybe I shouldn't. She probably thinks she has me wrapped around her little finger. Fetching food, fucking on command. And who knew she was such a fox, anyway? Timid little Sakura has a feisty side. I wonder who else has seen it._ His ears perked as the bathroom door opened, billowing steam.

Sakura padded in wearing his robe and toweling her hair. "Hot enough for you?" he asked cheekily, sitting upright. "Perfect," she said, hanging the wet towel on a hook on his closet door. She crossed the room to take a seat. "I'm famished, Shika. Ichiraku?"

He thought about standing to yield the desk chair, but decided he'd rather she take the little stool. He had pampered her enough for one day. "Their finest," he said, reaching out to deliver the goods from the bag. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "Ayame always thinks I'm buying for Kurenai when I buy two. Relax." Sakura smiled small and gave a terse nod. They cracked into the sealed bowls without another word.

The sun was setting outside. He watched out the window as they mixed in the packets of vegetables. His eyes darted to her open mouth when he noticed her chewing. _For a usually quiet little thing, she sure eats loudly._ Shikamaru's eye twitched as she slurped. He was meticulous in everything, even eating, despite common customs. Chewing noises drove him crazy. _I can't say I've noticed Sakura much, but we have eaten together before. This is obnoxious. Maybe she's trying to show she's extra appreciative of my efforts._

Shikamaru closed the lid over his own bowl, havin barely touched it, and sat back to watch her finish. He winced as she lapped up the last of her veggies, sucked down a remaining noodle. He tried to envision the sexy Sakura he had been with all morning. All he could see was the spot of broth on the collar of his robe. His mind wandered, imagining Kurenai in his clean robe, chewing closed-mouthed. Kurenai became Sakura again. She looked up at him sheepishly as she wiped her mouth. "Thank you," she said. He nodded. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before Sakura spoke again, "Shikamaru, I have one more favor to ask." She stood, using her hands on his knees to help pull herself up from the stool. Her hands stayed there, chest leaning towards him. _Eyes up, champ._ A moment too late he lifted his gaze and met her smile with his own resting-bored glower. "Hn?"

"A toothbrush." She squeezed her upper arms together, pushing the collar of his robe further open. "And one last round?" Her eyelashes fluttered. _From previous experience, I should be growing hard._ His eyes narrowed. He put a hand to her waist and pulled her into his lap. _Still nothing,_ he wondered. "Please don't make me _earn_ the toothbrush," she said playfully. A shoulder had slipped from his robe, her right breast nearly exposed to the nipple. The sight brought to mind the slope of Kurenai's bosom as she laughed last night as the group swapped Sai stories at Shushuya. There was that familiar heat again.

He sat up straight to whisper in her ear, "Never that. Second drawer under the sink, new ones. And I can go another round if I'm doing _you_ a favor." He sat up, patting her thigh, "Come on, I need to brush too. I'll show you the drawer. You can show me where you got this insatiable sex drive after." He led her by the hand to his bathroom, thinking all the while.

 _Either I've had too much of a good thing in the last 20 or so hours, or her chewing really turns me off. Maybe some of both. And Kurenai... I swear I think myself into more problems than I solve. Troublesome._ "Ow ong oo ou woowawee bwush?" Sakura asked, toothbrush at work. He raised an eyebrow, still brushing. She spit. "How long do you usually brush? And do you floss?" He shrugged and pointed to the floss in the open drawer. She pulled a foot or so of line out and began to work her teeth. _Gross,_ he thought, gaze to the ceiling. 

Shikamaru spit and rinsed and stored his toothbrush as Sakura continued to floss. He ruffled her hair and shook his head, walking to the door. On his way to the futon he removed his shoes, the sweater. _It would be rude to ask her to leave now,_ he rationalized. She was stalking his way, stark naked, but he was thinking about someone else.

Kurenai was crawling across the futon towards him, hand creeping to his zipper. He grew half hard watching her hips and stood erect in her hand. Lips closed over his length, and Sakura moaned. Shikamaru snapped back into the real world. He hissed as she kept going. "Sakura," he breathed, "I'm not complaining, but--" she quickened her pace and his breath hitched. "Fuck, where--" his hands were back in her hair, pushing her lower. Kurenai's blood-red lips came to mind, and he lost himself, coming fast and hot. Sakura kept him inside until he finished, pushing lower as she swallowed. 

"That one was quick," she winked, obviously feeling proud of herself. "You were going to complain?" Shikamaru blinked, coming back to himself. "Where and when did you become this... temptress? You were always such a _good_ girl. I know better now, but last night I'd have said any man bedding you was corrupting you." She scoffed and giggled nervously.

"There is privacy in hospital rooms, you know," she said matter of factly. "With what little time I have outside work, I've learned to go after what I want," she shrugged. "Last night was a pleasant surprise, though." He smiled with one corner of his mouth. _I guess I knew I wouldn't get much detail out of her. God, I hope she doesn't want me to get it up again._ "I didn't expect you to be as efficient in bed as you are at everything else," she grinned and put a hand on his thigh, waiting almost expectantly. _I'm practically sore down there,_ he whined to himself. His brow knit, his half-smile melted, and Sakura read his expression.

"I should get my clothes," she said, pulling away. Shikamaru's stomach tightened at the disappointment in her voice. "No," he said, reaching for her hand, "what kind of doctor would I be if I sent you home as sick as you came?" She sat back down and stared at the sheet. "Do you think less of me?" she asked in a quiet voice. 

_Now I've done it,_ he thought. "Don't be silly," he said, turning her hand over in his. "You're gifted, hard working, and beautiful," he paused after each word to kiss a finger and close it into her palm. "You are adventurous in bed, and confident there to boot, at least from what you've shown me the last day." He held her fist in one hand as he kissed up her arm, drawing her closer. "I find that confidence extraordinarily attractive, so few women have it. And the contrast with your good girl image," he whistled and furrowed his brow, like she was hot tea or a large sum of money. "It's the stuff _Icha Icha_ is made of," he tried to keep the look of admiration on his face as a sudden realization came to him, _Kakashi would fucking love this lay. Good girl student with porn-loving sensei, it's too good. Fuck. Oh, shit. This has probably happened._

Sakura was smiling shyly. "What is that look about?" She tilted her head with her question. "I was just thinking..." _Truth or lie. Truth? And an omission._ "I was thinking-- please don't hit me-- I was thinking how much Kakashi," he took his free hand to her breast and brushed his lips over her shoulder, "would love to be me right now." Sakura didn't respond except to sigh. He looked up at her face as he drew a nipple into his mouth and teased the other into a bud. Her eyes were closing, her lips a wicked grin.

"Don't tell me," Shikamaru said with playful outrage, his tongue punctuating each word, "that the Copy Ninja has been here before?" He kissed a trail down to her navel. She moaned, "Mm, lower," still smiling like a kid sneaking out after curfew. He drew circles with his tongue and lowered the hand at her breast to her sex. The fingers clasped around her fist let go to twine with hers.

"He's been lower? Here?" He traced the trail of hair and grazed her clit. "Wouldn't you like to know," she mewled, arching so that his finger dipped lower. "Here?" He took his tongue to where the finger had been. She squeezed his hand. "Inside," she pleaded, wiggling down a bit so his finger rubbed at her entrance, coating it so that a thin string of her lubricant stretched between her and his finger.

He sucked and kissed and sunk the finger inside. "So he's been inside," Shikamaru's words came muffled against her dripping pussy. Sakura giggled and then moaned. "More," she begged, her voice rasping. "That bastard," he said, letting her clit free with a wet pop and pumping his finger slowly. "Less talking," she commanded. Her hips began to move. "Just eat my pussy, please." He obeyed.

After a few thrusts with both tongue and finger, he pulled away and lay on his back, drawing her up over him by the hand. "I'll keep eating if you ride, too. I want to see you." She straddled his face, impaling herself on his tongue. Shikamaru watched her breasts bounce as her back arched and her hips rolled. Her free hand was gripping the still-exposed cock behind her, keeping time. She drew their hands to her hip. He let go to grab her buttock and squeeze.

She called his name. He smacked her ass, hard. She squeaked. She planted both palms above his head and ground herself harder against his tongue, chin, and nose. He brought his open palm down again and held it there, grabbing the other cheek as well. He took each handful and shook, making her ass clap and pulling the cheeks apart with each shake. One finger slid closer to her back entrance, pressing firmly just above it. He thought about sliding it inside, but thought better of it. "Shika," she gasped, still grinding his face. "Please, I need... more. My..." His finger moved to cover the tight pucker. "Yes!" her voice rose an octave, "Please!"

He rubbed it gently as he slid the other finger to his chin, covering it in her slick juice. He replaced the other finger and pressed slowly, letting her hips work it inside. "Oh, fuck, yes! I'm gonna--" her words were lost in a cry as he pressed the finger down towards his chin. Her hips spasmed against him until she was quiet and still.

Shikamaru kept licking slowly until she slid off his finger and crumpled at his side. His cock was still hard. _That was fucking hot. A girl has never let me... That was out of a porno._ He was stroking his own length, staring at the ceiling. "Put it in me, Shika. In my pussy," Sakura was still breathing heavy. He wasted no time. Her legs were spread eagle and he was buried inside a moment later.

Shikamaru came almost as quickly as he had before, the image of his good girl begging for a finger in her ass replaying in his mind. _My good girl?_ he laughed at himself and dropped his head to her shoulder, still inside. He kissed her neck. _A few minutes ago I was imagining Kurenai. But damn, if Sakura isn't bad in bed. Kakashi has almost definitely been here before. And perhaps why she was so intent on keeping us secret last night? Troublesome._ He sucked possessively but stopped before he left a mark. He held her a moment before rolling to her side.

"You are a _bad_ girl, Sakura. He's a lucky bastard," Shikamaru smirked. She punched him in the shoulder, hard. "That's gonna leave a mark," he whined.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura couldn't shake the images of herself intertwined with Shikamaru for days after their 24 hours together. Here she was, on the way to work, hoping she might bump into him near the hospital. They might find a nice, private roof for old times sake. _For the love of Hokage-sama,_ she thought, _old times? Like we used to be a couple?_ She didn't even think about Kakashi that way.

Kakashi.

She wondered if Shikamaru knew something given all his questions. It wasn't as if they were in hiding, but Sakura wouldn't have told just anyone about her months long fling with the copy ninja. Fling? Relationship? Sakura knew Kakashi thought their connection was more serious than the physical, but she had avoided the conversation at all costs.

 _Probably why Shikamaru happened,_ she thought with a half-guilty twinge. Sakura waved hello to security and formed her seals to enter the hospital wing she had been assigned to this week. She donned her white coat and threw her lunch in the fridge, her bag in her locker. Thoughts of her love life had all but faded when she reached for her chart and began walking to her assigned rooms. Her nurse wasn't far behind.

"It's him in bed 3," her nurse said softly over her shoulder, "Kakashi-sensei." Sakura groaned. "Chakra exertion?" she asked rhetorically. It always was with him. She rounded the corner to bed 3. "I would ask what happened this time," she said as she dropped the chart in the holder outside bed 3. "But I really don't care."

Kakashi sat up slowly and winced as she darkened the doorway. "No need to be concerned, Sakura-chan. Daijoubu," he wheezed. Sakura grunted and uncrossed her arms to set about gathering vital signs and metabolic statistics. She placed Kakashi in a blood pressure cuff, shined a pen light in his eyes, and stabbed at his tongue with a wooden depresser. She rolled her eyes at herself when she felt a warm rush as she slid her stethoscope under his shirt in back, then in front.

Damn those abs. Shikamaru had them too, but nothing so... rugged. 

"What's the diagnosis, doc?" he asked with eyes closed, peeking just long enough to see the nurse take a sheet of paper out of the room and clip it to his chart before darting off. He slid a hand under his sheets to Sakura's thigh. "Is it terminal?"

"I wish," Sakura dead panned. "'Sakura-chan,' really? After everything I'm 'Sakura-chan'?" Kakashi was quiet and looking over her shoulder. Sakura looked to the door, then back to her old teacher. "You want me to close it?" She rolled her eyes and did so. When she returned to the bed, she regretted it.

"I can call you my sweet cherry blossom with the door closed," Kakashi whispered as he slid a hand up her skirt and leaned into her ear. Sakura didn't stop him, but she crossed her arms over her chest. She sighed as he slid a finger to her panties, then underneath. She was wet.

"You're in no condition to satisfy me, sensei," she smirked. "Maybe," he conceded, "but if you lay back I'll show you what my tongue can do." Sakura sighed again. "Fine, but I'm giving you my diagnosis while you work."

Kakashi's eyes lit up. He pushed Sakura onto his hospital bed with more force than he should have been able to muster and pulled her panties aside, head under her skirt. Sakura began to describe his slow heartbeat and diminished chakra flow. 

He circled his tongue around her and added two fingers, annoyed that her voice was so even. "A week of bed rest would fix you, but I don't imagine you'll stay here that lo--ah ah!" Kakashi found her spot inside and swirled his tongue faster around her clit. She could feel moisture up her thighs. He pumped his fingers harder.

Sakura closed her eyes and arched to his hand, moving her hips in an effort to speed things along. When she finally stopped her thrashing and sighed a final sigh, Kakashi raised his head but left his hand inside. "Better, my little cherry blossom?" Sakura opened an eye and propped herself up on her elbows as he curled a finger upwards. She shivered.

"One orgasm more flushed, I suppose," she offered, hoping to spark some enthusiasm. "A shame I need my bed rest," Kakashi quipped as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and extracted his fingers. "Lick them for me?" he asked, looking to the ceiling.

Sakura did as she was bid and straightened to adjust her skirt and coat. "I might return the favor around lunch time, but please go to sleep until then," she begged as she reached for the door.

These men were absolutely the worst.


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru had been avoiding the hospital for the better part of two weeks. Since his day in bed with Sakura, he couldn't stop thinking about her and who might be sharing her bed. He was also terrified to run into her because the feelings he had been having were interrupting all tactical planning.

Shikamaru took the longest route to Kurrnai’s to avoid the hospital. No one answered his knock. Finding the door unlocked, he let himself inside. No one answered his call, and frantically he rushed to his little devil’s room. He found her asleep with the sound machine playing gentle white noise. Gently closing the door, he noticed light flickering from the room across the hall. Kurenai’s room.

Sidling up to the door, slightly ajar, Shikamaru could see the headphones atop the back of her head and a flashing screen in front. He could also see the vibrator in her dripping pussy.

He slid against the door frame of the little ones room to the floor.

He was hard by the time he was sitting. No thought accompanied his hand as it unzipped and slid into his pants. Kurenai’s wrist twisted the vibrator as she hiked her ass and lowered it rhythmically. Her ample breasts grazed the mattress as she moved, and he craned to see between her thighs and under her glistening pussy to watch her nipples trace circles on the sheet. He squeezed hard and began jerking himself faster, suddenly terrified she would notic him before he could finish. He draped a shadow over himself with his free hand.

Her pace and breathing sped as she switched the vibrator to another setting and sunk it in deeper before pulling it out further and slamming it in harder. Faster. Her chest was flat to the mattress now. Shikamaru could make out the women fucking and fisting and eating each other on her screen over her shoulder.

He came hard, rubbed his come into himself, unable to look away or move. Kurenai kept her pace and vigor, mewling. Her hips bucked violently up and down as she took her free hand around from behind and stroked her rear entrance.

Shikamaru’s shock finally caught up with him,and he stood noiselessly to steal away to the kitchen. _Put on tea_ , he thought. _Pretend you let yourself in and, hearing the sound machine on, crept to the kitchen from the end of the hallway you never walked down to make tea._

He was sipping earl grey when Kurenai, freshly showered and dressed padded down the hallway to thank him for coming to babysit. He hoped she wouldn’t notice how forced his smile and chatter were as he ushered her out to her errands.


End file.
